With the development of science and technology, electronic products are becoming increasingly light, slim and compact. Flip-chip bonding technology is widely used in chip packaging applications because of a wide range of advantages such as a small package footprint and shortened signal transmission path.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a chip bonding process performed by a conventional flip-chip bonding device. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional process essentially includes the steps of: providing a substrate 4 and a chip 2 to be bonded to the substrate, the chip 2 having a component side 3; placing the chip 2 on a support stage 1, with the component side 3 facing upward; picking up and flipping over the chip 2 by a first robotic arm 5; handing the chip 2 over to a second robotic arm 6 from the first robotic arm 5; moving the chip 2 to above the substrate 4 by the second robotic arm 6 and aligning an alignment mark on the chip 2 with an alignment mark on the substrate 4 with the aid of a CCD image sensor 7; pressing the chip 2 down onto, and hence bonding it to, the substrate by the second robotic arm 6.
In the above flip-chip bonding process, the chip 2 is first flipped over and then the chip 2 is directly bonded onto the substrate 4 by the flip-chip bonding device so as to establish an interconnection between the chip 2 and the substrate 4. However, as the process is performed in a serial manner in which the conventional flip-chip bonding device can bond only one chip in each press cycle (about 30 seconds), the throughout is very low and unable to address mass production.
Therefore, there is an urgent need in this art for a solution for the problem of a low throughput of the conventional flip-chip bonding device that does not allow mass production.